onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 623
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 697 (p. 2-19) | rating = 8.2 | rank = 3 }} "It's Time to Say Goodbye - Leaving Punk Hazard!" is the 623rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary In a flashback, Law tells Luffy not to underestimate the Yonko, as they once had even competed against Whitebeard for territory. Law tells him that with his plan, they have around a 30 percent chance of defeating Kaido. Back to the present, the Straw Hats and G-5 Marines part ways. The Marines claim to hate pirates and the children are seen crying, unable to say goodbye to the Straw Hats, but the Marines reveal that they badmouth the crew because if they do not, they will come to love them. Flying over the ocean, Doflamingo approaches a life raft with Baby 5 and Buffalo's heads hanging on it, which were apparently cut off by Law. They tell him that they have failed to obtain Caesar, to which Doflamingo replies it is alright since they were only obeying orders. Law's Den Den Mushi is seen on the raft, when it starts talking to Doflamingo. Law tells him that he needs to resign from the Shichibukai to get Caesar back or else Kaido will wipe him out, infuriating Doflamingo. Long Summary Luffy, the crew, and the children are all having fun while Law and Smoker talk. Law thinks back to when their alliance was formed, and they agreed to target Kaido of the Yonko first. When Luffy says he plans to defeat all of the Yonko, Law tells him not to take them lightly, and that the chances of their plan to defeat Kaido succeeding are slim. After the feast the Straw Hats are about to set sail and leave. While they are seeing the children off, the G-5 Marines start insulting them and they put up a barricade so the children cannot see them. The children are crying and are sad as they remember how the Straw Hats helped, and they want to say good-bye. The Marines continue to insult them and say that Pirates are evil and the Marines are justice. The children keep on crying until Tashigi reprimands her subordinates, telling them to stop insulting the pirates, but they say that if they stop they will start to like them and then they start crying as well. Tashigi starts to laugh. Law and the Straw Hats start to head to the Thousand Sunny, and Zoro asks why Law is going with them, and Usopp tells him that Luffy got them into more trouble. Doflamingo is seen flying, but notes that the "sky road" has ended. He sees the life raft from his tanker, with Baby 5 and Buffalo's severed heads on it and a Den Den Mushi that resembles Law. Law tells him that they have Caesar and says that since he cannot produce SMILE anymore his business partner Kaido will get angry and Doflamingo will be killed. Doflamingo tries to negotiate with Law, but Law says that there is only one thing he can do: resign from being a Shichibukai. Law says that if it is not in the paper by tomorrow morning he will not give back Caesar then hangs up. Doflamingo seethes with rage, and curses Law. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, Law merely says that the chances of defeating Kaido are very low instead of saying it's 30% like in the manga. *The following are added in the anime: **Robin asking Franky about the Mini Merry. *The departure from Punk Hazard is extended. *Doflamingo's seething anger scene is extended, and he doesn't attempt to call Law after the latter hangs up on him. *Smoker's conversation with Law is reanimated from the previous episode, as well as part of the flashback to the moment he aligned himself with Luffy. Site Navigation